Mt Everest
by Mikari Haruno
Summary: He’d always taken the greatest challenges in life. NaruSaku, of course!


For him, his life had always been about proving himself to others. Everything was a challenge, and he strove to become the best of the best just to be seen as an equal. The first of these was when he was six, learning about the Hokage and immediately getting to work on his ninja training.

At eight, his life revolved around training to the point of collapse just to keep up. This was when he managed to enter the Ninja Academy, barely making it on low marks.

Still, he never did give up.

At nine, his life goal was altered forever when he saw her, rosette hair hiding her face from the world. His boyish side kept him from approaching her, but he watched her constantly, infatuated from the start.

By ten she had been brought out of her shell, but he was dismayed when she immediately declared her crush on his arch-rival (for even back then, when they had no idea what the word meant, they were rivals). Still, he made a promise to himself to change her mind.

By twelve she was transformed almost completely from her old self, and continuously rejected him openly, throwing herself at his rival and being equally rejected but never quitting (her determination almost matched his).

Fifteen was a turning point for them both. He returned from his two year travels with his mentor, changed yet still determined as ever. What made all the difference was her transformation – her crush had been crushed (no pun intended) into oblivion years ago, and without a reason to reject him she began to give slightly. With no distractions between them, they grew much closer.

At eighteen, she finally gave in completely, returning his declaration of love that had stood unwaveringly for six years, and he found that victory only made the prize so much better.

What fun was life without a challenge?

* * *

**A/N: Yippee! First story of the New Year! It's amazing what a late night, three cups of hot cocoa (with marshmallows!), and a pack of Juicy Fruit can do to plot bunnies. Seriously, this idea hit me like a sack of bricks, and I have several more lined up to write.**

**Deidara: -walks in- Mikari-chan, have you seen my bag of timed explosives?**

**-BOOM!!! Is heard from a nearby room, and Kisame walks in, covered in ash and slightly singed-**

**Kisame: _Mikari…_ -cracks knuckles-**

**Mika: Uh-oh… -Itachi walks in- 'Tachiii, save me!!! –Dives behind him-**

**Itachi: -Glances around room, taking in shocked Dei and burnt Kisame- Mikari, did you get into Deidara's explosives again?**

**Mika: Hehe…-rubs back of neck- Maybe…**

**Deidara: -pouts- Mika-chan, why didn't _I_ get to help?? –Dodges Samehada-**

**Mika: -grins- Sorry Dei, I had to do this alone – as my personal New Year's gift to my _favorite_ six-foot-tall fish-man...**

**Itachi: -chimes in apathetically- _Only_ six-foot-tall fish-man.**

**Mika: -frowns- Huh…you're right. So, my favorite and least favorite and ugliest and prettiest and tallest and shortest and skinniest and fattest and –**

**Dei: Mika-chan, you're babbling.**

**Mika: -blinks- Oh yeah. –glomps Kisame- Anyways, happy New Year fish-man!! **

**Kisame: Ow! Get off me!!**

**Sasori: -enters room stage right- Deidara, what did you blow up this time?**

**Dei: -puts up hands defensively- Hey hey hey, it wasn't me! I am an innocent – well, _sort of_ innocent – bystander!**

**Sasori: -turns immediately to Mikari, taking in Kisame's fried state- Ah, of course.**

**Mika: -grinning, still latched onto Kisame- Hi 'Sori!!! Sorry if I woke you – oh wait…you don't sleep…right…Sorry if I interrupted your puppet building stuff!!**

**Itachi: -speaking up- Mikari, don't you think this little dialogue has gone on too long? Your readers will get irritated. –Gestures to said irritated readers gathering pitchforks-**

**Mika: Oh crap! –Turns to audience- Sorry everyone, I got a _little_ carried away! Hope you had happy holidays and a Happy New Year to you all!**

**Dei: Same here! Right, Sasori-danna?**

**Sasori: Sure.**

**Kisame: Still don't understand why _I_ was the victim…**

**Mika: SHUT UP! –Grabs Kisame, Dei, and Sasori by collars- Closing time! 'Tachi, wrap things up for me please!**

**Itachi: Mikari doesn't own any of us or anything from Naruto. All she owns are the little drabbles she concocts using Masashi Kishimoto's original series, wisely named Naruto. –Walks away, only to be stopped by Mikari shouting off-stage-**

**Mika: YOU'RE NOT DONE YET, WEASEL!!!**

**Itachi: -sighs- Please read and review, as reviews are Mikari's only inspirational fuel.**

…**Yeah, so there's a totally random scene…as long as the actual story but…hope you enjoyed!**

**Mikari, the authoress who is never going to get off of this sugar buzz**


End file.
